<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Quarterback by hermioneclone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132710">The Quarterback</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone'>hermioneclone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death - Finn Hudson, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Reaction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Blaine has to find the balance between his own grief and what Kurt and his family need him to be. A two part reaction story in Blaine's POV to S5E3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Quarterback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Original Author's Note, October 11, 2013</strong>: This is the first part of what I think will be two reaction fics. I have the second one planned, but I need to get to bed. They both will be from Blaine’s POV, I think in part because we didn’t get that in the episode, but also sometimes his voice is the one that resonates the most with my own.<br/><a href="https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/63706650424/never-let-go-1-2">Original Tumblr Link for this Chapter</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine knocked at the front door of Kurt’s house, frowning when no one answered. He had told Kurt that he would come over as soon as he got back from that stupid dentist’s appointment his mom wouldn’t let him cancel. Kurt had mentioned he was getting boxes together so they could go through Finn’s stuff. It couldn’t be easy. Just thinking about what he’d be like if something happened to Coop and he’d have to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t let himself go there. Not right now. He’d already sobbed on the phone for two hours with his brother the day after the funeral, once Kurt had been safely on a plane back home. But right now, he couldn’t think about the vague possibilities of tragedy and focus on the grief in the present. He had to be the strong one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried knocking again to no avail. Hesitating, Blaine tried the door, which swung open easily. He felt kind of guilty just barging in like this but they were expecting him and he was kind of worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt?” he called out quietly, but there was no response. The house felt strangely empty, as if no one was home. Feeling alarmed, Blaine climbed the stairs, his heart racing. He’d check Kurt’s room, and if that didn’t pan out he’d try calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never made it that far. He passed Finn’s room, his heart leaping into his throat when he saw the puddled mass that was his fiancé and his parents. Clinging to one another, they weren’t crying but their eyes were bloodshot and red. Blaine suddenly felt like he was intruding, which was ridiculous since he’d already passed that point when he stepped through the front door. He was about to turn and leave when Burt looked up, smiling sadly at him. “Hey, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine tried to return the gesture, but it felt like an awkward grimace. “Hey. Look…I can go…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shook his head firmly, pushing himself into a standing position. The wince on his face as he straightened out all of the kinks told him they had been like that for a while. “Stay. Please.” Blaine’s heart wanted to shatter for the thousandth time in the last three horrible weeks at the sound of his voice. He nodded dumbly, holding out his hand. Kurt, who was wearing what looked like Finn’s letterman jacket, walked over to him slowly before taking it. Blaine gave their connection a little squeeze, wanting more than anything to just pull him into a hug, but he didn’t know what Kurt wanted, what he needed. And right now that was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burt rubbed his wife’s back soothingly. “How about we try this again another day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carole nodded, her eyes lost and vacant and it was terrifying. “Yeah,” she replied shakily, but made no move to get up off the floor. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine’s mouth opened before he could think better of it. “Carole, Burt…I know that there’s nothing I can really do…but anything you need…we’re going to be family. And family sticks together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carole smiled up at him sadly. “Thank you sweetie. Just being here helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kurt replied, tugging on his hand. “Is it okay if we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Burt all but ordered. “We’ll be okay here. Well-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Dad.” Kurt replied, blinking back tears. Blaine followed Kurt out of the room down the hall to his own. He shut the door firmly behind them, taking a deep breath as he rested his forehead against the wood. “I’m okay,” he assured Blaine, his voice shaky and cracking and heartbreaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not,” Blaine replied sadly, massaging Kurt’s shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt scoffed, shaking his head. “No I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine pressed a soft kiss to the back of Kurt’s neck. “It’s okay, you know. Not to be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded tiredly, turning around to face Blaine, collapsing against him. “I can’t talk right now…can you just…hold me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine kissed the top of his head. “Of course, sweetie. Come here, let’s…” he gestured towards the bed. Had this been just another normal day, Kurt would have made a crack at him about trying to get him into bed. But not today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led them over to the bed, hopping on first so he could get himself situated. Once he was settled, Blaine held out his arms, patting the mattress next to him. Kurt scurried up and snuggled into Blaine’s side, his arms wrapping around Blaine’s body in an almost viselike grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what was worse,” Kurt whispered softly, his voice muffled by the fabric of Blaine’s shirt. “Being in New York and just hurting so much and wanting you to hug it all better but you couldn’t because you were here. Or trying to be the strong one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine leaned down and kissed him softly. “I’m here now. I know I can’t fix this, but I’m here and I can give you as many hugs as you need. I promise. You don’t have to be the strong one anymore. I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt looked up at him, his eyes pooling with tears. “I love you,” he whispered softly. “So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine wiped one of the tears that had begun it’s downward track off of Kurt’s face. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt buried his head in Blaine’s chest, sobs finally escaping his shaking frame. It was the first time he’d seen Kurt really cry through all of this. Granted, he hadn’t seen Kurt in a few weeks, but when he was home for the funeral, Kurt was stony and dried eyed. Blaine knew that zombie like state was the only way Kurt could manage to get through all of that. It still didn’t make it any easier to witness. He ran his hands up and down Kurt’s back soothingly, holding him tight, putting all the love he had in his heart into the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lot was unclear now. Like would never be the same for any of them, especially Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Blaine knew one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was never letting go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>